


Silent Love

by Stonyrock65



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonyrock65/pseuds/Stonyrock65
Summary: Blind tough boy meets dangerous mute girl who is now clinging to him and threatening any girl who could be a potential love interest.





	1. Chapter 1

As the world around him burned down and was being destroyed around him he, oddly enough was calm and level headed about the whole ordeal. He had to other wise it would be end to his life and possibly the others he was fighting along side with. As dangerous as the situation was he simply kept his mind clear and focused only on two things. Sound and Vibration. The two things he's learn go become dependant on since he was a child. Those two senses kept him alive for so long and began to give him a better look on what the world around him looked like. Right now it sounded like hell was all around him and felt like chaos and panic. As civilians ran and screamed from fear they only brought the Grimm deeper into the school and city. All this chaos would have been extremely dangerous to his senses, but with as much training as he had on them he was fully in control of the present situation. As the Grimm came running down the street he was on he could quickly tell how many and what type of Grimm were coming towards him. Two beowolfs coming from the left side and one on the far right, two Ursa in the far back of the pack, and lastly a Boarbatusk rolling right at him at full speed. He quickly got into his defensive stance, one leg raised up and knee at a bent at a ninety degree angle down. His right arm held up close to his chest and the other up and parallel to his raised leg. He waited two seconds before the beast were within his reach. The Boarbatusk was quickly kicked to the side taking out one of the Beowolf on the left leaving two both coming at his side's. He held both arms up to his side having the blades ready to take in the shock of the upcoming attack. As soon as the wolves reached out their claws to swat at him they quickly found their hands missing.

The best offenses was a good defense as it showed with beowolves missing their hands. He was quick to attack one with swift punches and jabs at vital areas. As soon as the he was hitting began to bloat he turned around making one swift movement cutting the others head clean off. He kicked them both away and let the one explode causing damage to anyone that thought of attacking him from behind. All that was left was the two Ursa charging directly for him. He was ready for the one in front to lunge at him but was soon found with confused in the sudden shift in movement. The Ursa seemed to have weight added to the front of him soon losing all control of the chaotic movement it had. He heard the sound of heels click against the gravel of the street and could tell that the low weight of this new visited was human. Based on smell she was a fan of sweets and had a stench of blood mixed in as well. He breathing seemed fine and there wasn't any sound of pain, had she fought someone prior to her sudden appearance. Given her little to almost no weight he assumed she was a child and not a threat to him at all. If anything she needed protection and someone to lead her back to the evact station. He quickly ran up to her and punched down on the Ursa head adding pressure and a quick explosion to it. Soon the last Ursa, and hopefully last Grimm in his area, came at him and this mysterious girl. It quickly stood on its hind legs and pushed down his on its paws as if trying to squish them. Fox quickly locked his hands with it paws and used every bit of strength he had left to hold it up and to let the girl escape. 

"Run! Get out if here." His leg gave out on him bringing him to his knees. He had to tell the girl were the evact station was with the last of his strength. He gritted his teeth pushing the Ursa back some. "The evact is down the street. Find a girl with rabbit ears, she'll help you. Now go!" He quickly froze as he heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed. It wasn't him and it definitely wasn't this Ursa, meaning it was coming from the girl behind him. It's slowly began to click in his mind. The small stature and ice cream smell of chocolate, vanilla and strawberry. This was the girl Yang spoke about during the whole attack with the underground train. She was an enemy just as much as the Grimm were. Yet here he was being a hero for her, guess kindness towards others doesn't pay off at all. So much for Karma being a thing, he thought as he heard the sound of her blade being thrust into the air towards him. Well not like he could see it coming, he bet Coco would make such a joke in a moment like this. Like that he lost his train of thought as he felt the cold blade press against his skin drawing blood.


	2. Blind Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you explain the new girl to your team?

As he felt fhe blade press against his skin he didn't feel dead at all. In fact he felt lighter, was this death? Did he become a ghost now? Well he certainly didn't feel different and everything sounded the same, except for one key important thing. The sound of the Ursa evaporating and coming up off him. He stood up quickly turned around to take a defensive position and waited for the New girl to attack. Oddly enough he found himself standing in place for quite some time, was this girl dead? He focused on hearing and heard her small breaths as she was sitting on the floor holding her ankle. 

Neo found that killing the boy would only mean letting herself be killed by the Ursa.


End file.
